Max Neurick
Max Neurick is a character from I Know What You Did Last Summer and the spurned lover of Julie James who would constantly try to win her affections and had a strong disliking against Ray Bronson for having her. Barry Cox and Max would also continuously fight due to his hovering of Julie and his loyalty to Ray. Max lived and worked in Southport until his tragic demise for a such a little connection a gruesome event. Ray went on to work alongside Max at the Southport docks as respected fisherman. It is unknown if they settled their conflict. Max and Julie Max was in love with Julie, even though she had been seeing his friend Ray Bronson Max would constantly try to steal Julie away and had announced his affections since middle school. Julie however was not in love with Max but remained good friends with him. Max continued in his attempts at trying to make Julie his girlfriend. Following his death, Max's body was placed inside the trunk of Julie's car covered in live crabs as a sign of what is to come. Upon returning to her car, Julie, along with Barry and Helen, find nothing in her trunk. Helen decides that she believes Julie's story, while Barry speculates as to what really might be happening. Max and Barry Max and Barry had strained relationship. Max despised Barry because of his rich boy attitude and for generally being in close contact with Julie. Max driving past the scene of Benjamin Willis body shows great glee at the fact Barry would be in trouble with his rich father due to his car being wrecked. Barry also suspected Max of sending the notes and confronted him with the hook later used by the fisherman when he killed Max. Later when Max's corpse is found in Julie's trunk, he is shown to be wearing Barry's missing jacket. Max and Ray Though Ray and Max worked together as fellow fisherman, they still had a strained relationship. Max disliked Ray for being Julie's boyfriend and for using Barry to prevent Max from communicating with Julie. Ray felt sorry for Max and tried to stop Barry from hurting him, but Max still referred to him as having the rich boy act like Barry which was his solemn reason for hating him. After Barry was run over by someone in a rain slicker, and thinks the person is someone related to David Egan (the guy they believed they hit and dumped alive), Ray still suspected the killer is Max, unaware of his death earlier. Death Max was killed in the frying rooms of the Southport pier shack. He was stabbed through the chin and out the mouth convulsing with blood by the Fisherman and dragged across the fryers. Max Meets the Hook The fisherman discovered the hook after Barry had threatened Max with it. Max had left it on the ice where it had been before he picked it up. The fisherman obtained the weapon and murdered Max with it. Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Antagonists